The Downfall of Teiko
by Ringmasterchan
Summary: Teiko. That was the name you would never find in your History Textbooks. It was the world's most conflicted place, unending cheating between kingdoms and a bet that was so bad, it involved all 7 kingdoms. It was so tragic that the forlorn tale was forbidden to be ever told. (GOMkuro, Kagakuro , Hanakuro, medieval AU)
1. prologue

_(A/N: Haha okay admit it you are all tired with my shit(ake) right now XD But heyy I'm back with a new story! The main pairing is going to be Hanakuro cause honestly he's like the sassiest villain in KNB and we all love him *ahem* *most* :) start reading! )_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Hello there! I am prisoner 1098 and sadly i cant stay with you long. The day of my prosecution is approaching. But there is a tale I have to tell you all, it's forbidden... I am the only one in the world left to tell this forbidden tale and i trust you to pass it on discreetly to the later generations but if i run out of time. Please anticipate mental health issues in a huge cliffhanger that the only false ending you may get is in your imagination. Well if that's all, let me begin...

Teiko was a big country, so big that it could fit 6 kingdoms with roughly more than 1 billion in each and still have space for one more.

The kingdoms consisted of - Rakuzan, Touou, Yosen, Kaijo , Shutoku, Kirisaki Daiichi, and the smallest kingdom in the country, Kage kingdom.

It might be fate or not but the sons of all 7 kingdoms are born in the same year. And they held a special attraction to each other, accept for Hanamiya Makoto, the son of KiriDai kingdom.

KiriDai kingdom was the most notorious place ever known. Mainly because it was literally Teiko's prison ground. Once they are out of jail, they would be roaming the streets of Kirisaki Daiichi. The corrupted king who still had a heart for his sadistic son had kept him in the Palace for all his childhood, but even so, Hanamiya still shared the same love interest as Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki, the love for the son of Kage kingdom, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko was a caring boy with Shota (A/N: a cute, short, and innocent young boy) appearances, he had the potential to make the entire Teiko population bow down to him because of his looks but he had been kept in his Kingdom for his entire life, if he wishes to go out or meet his 5 other friends, a veil must be placed over his head.

The annual reunions these 5 had always went like this...

"Kurokocchi!"

The blonde ran towards the teal haired boy intending to give him a crushing hug.

"Touch Kuro-chin and I'll crush you, Kise-chin."

A lazy voice made the hyperactive boy stop in his tracks afraid to get crushed by the purple giant.

"Woorasai. You are too noisy. Not that I care or anything but you should consider joining me in a quieter environment, Kuroko."

"You tsundere Midorima. Tetsu, have you shrunk?"

"Daiki has a point. You should stop drinking Vanilla shakes as your daily diet. Your body needs more nutrients Tetsuya."

"Does that mean I can feed him everyday now, Aka-chin?"

"No Atsushi, you'll just give him junk food everyday that's even worse nutrition than what he is getting now. I can personally calculate the healthy intake of food some one your sixe needs and pack you a balanced meal."

"It's okay Akashi-kun, there's no bother."

Sadly, while they were having their little gathering every year...

"Ouji-sama!" An old maid ran into her young Prince's room.

"Why are you still here Ouji-sama? Aren't you joining your friends?"

"Huh?"

"They are at their annual gathering now. Everyone in the kingdom is talking about it, but it never seemed to reach the palace...until...now..." she stopped realising what she said was wrong.

"Never reached the palace? I wonder why?" Hanamiya bitterly laugh.

'They were having annual meetings and they wouldn't invite me? I thought we were friends?'

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

"Makoto. So tell me your almost coming to the age where you have to choose you Fiancee and obviously you don't seem to have any one of these beautiful princesses in your mind."

"I want Tet-su-ya~"

"Of course not! How many times must I tell you! Kage kingdom is too small. It would affect our status."

"Hey you asked me and I told you I want Tetsuya. Isn't it better to have a smaller kingdom? It is easier to dominate than a bigger kingdom."

"No y-"

"Father. Don't you see? Unlike the other kingdoms which has rebels, Kage kingdom has the most loyal citizens in Teiko, and isn't Tetsuya the Focal point of all the other 4 kingdoms? So if we get Tetsuya, we get the other kingdoms too." Hanamiya stood up and prepared to walk away.

"I got to admit you are as sly as your father." The king smirked and pulled his son into a hug.

"Get prepared the engagement letters. I'm going to convince the king of Kage."

In that few years Aomine and Kuroko got extremely close to each other, closer than they were to the rest, just like a Kage to its Hikari. Tomorrow was the coming-to-age day where Kuroko had to choose his fiancee.

Until, everything changed. Touou had gained much more power as its prince became the best swordsman there was in the land. Touou's population rate had grown drastically whereas Aomine's challenges had decreased all because they were too afraid to face such a dangerous man like Daiki.

Aomine with all his power and no challenges, found no need to for anything else. Simply because,

"The only one that can beat me is me!"

Kuroko was not the type of who can just sit and watch his partner fall into the abyss of darkness.

"Aomine-kun... I know that you would meet someone who is of the same strength as you or even stronger."

"Hah! You've been telling me that for over a year already when is he going to come? Huh?"

"I don't know, Aomine-kun. But when he comes and you're not ready...then..."

"Huh... I don't need practice, Tetsu!"

"I mean you need it to man raise your stamina."

"Ugh... just _shut up_ already, Tetsu."

"I will but doesn't Aomine-kun want to find his opponent? Then a least go for today's pract-"

"What do you know about practice, Tetsu?! All I see you do everyday is to show up everyday, act pretty and you get something. You are practically useless in this land and you lecture me, the best swordsman of Teiko about practice? If you don't want to comfort me and all you do is criticise me just go and _never_ come back!"

"Ao-Aomine-kun... Idiot!"

Kuroko didn't know what just happened. He just felt a sense of betrayal it was a huge pang in his heart... he turned around preparing to leave... but he turned back around and gave him a hard slap before running into the woods where he did not know led where.

Half way through, a cold hand covered his eyes and the other arm tugged his small frame, bringing him close to the other's muscular frame.

"Tetsuya~"

His breath hitched as a cold voice whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

A chuckle was heard, followed by,

 _"wrong."_

* * *

"I won again, pay up!"

The king of Kage requested for his money when he won a game of Poker!

"Fine, fine." The other king tossed that money across the table.

"What if we bet on something bigger? That might make me play harder?"

"...fine! But i'm not losing!"

First they betted on carriages, the on gold, and some of their loot in their kingdoms but the Kage king won all of them, with no clue that he is being played with and the king of KiriDai had ill intentions of this game.

"Okay lets bet something bigger then! If I win, your son, Tetsuya. He will be my son's fiancee tomorrow at the coming-of-age day. He will stay in my kingdom and take over my wife as queen when she steps down. But if you win, my next born child will be given to you."

"Have you no fear? confidence laced in your voice but no skill is laced in those fingers of yours!"

The shadow king started getting complacent now, he just threw the dice and played the game with ease, seeing easy win for him. But when it was time, the sly king turned the tables around and when the other realised, it was already too late. The score was set, and the winner was no doubt, the king of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"NO! I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS! GIVE HIM BACK GIVE MY SON BACK!"  
The greedy king tried to take back his words.

"A deal is a deal and I'm sorry... But, this is... integrity."

With nothing else to say, the king of Kage kingdom sat on his throne stunned of what had just happened, as he watched the other stroll out of his palace with the papers which traded his only son.

* * *

"No! Stop it!" Kuroko hit his hand away as he wasn't in the proper state of mind he fell to the ground.

"Isnt it obvious, Tetsuya. He doesn't love you anymore."

"Stop!" He clasp both his hands on his ears.

"No one does. Don't you think that's the reason why you haven't heard any news from them after you started getting close to Daiki"

 _No. That was a lie_.

"They were just too busy."

"Too busy? If they cared for you, would they be too busy for you? For just a meeting, yearly?"

"No... they..."

 _That was true. Kuroko had no other reasons to challenge these negative thoughts._

"No one loves you, Tetsuya. Even Daiki has left you. Only I love you. And it had been that way ever since. They never truly loved you. Only I did."

 _What was going on... The light of Kuroko's childhood had slowly dissolved into a sea of emptiness dragging his entire body in with it._

 _'Kuro-chin I want to feed you forever and ever, because I won't get tired of you.'_

 **Lie**.

 _'Kurokocchi! I love you!'_

 **Fake**.

 _'Tetsuya. You mean the world to me.'_

 **These are all sweet-NOTHINGS.**

 _'Just go and never come back!'_

 **It was true.** They never truly loved me...

"A...ah.." The teal boy clutched his clothing as he cried bitter tears.

Only... Only... Hanamiya-San loved me...that's right. Only Hanamiya-san loves me.

"Tetsuya. Everything's alright now. I just wanted you to know the truth... it is painful to find out that your 'loved ones' never loved you at all..."

He feigned pity,

"You are mine now Tetsuya."

"Yes... Hanamiya-San."

* * *

 **Continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: WOAH okay honest. I'm genuinely surprised! OAO a story like this can get faves, follows and reviews?! OAO THANK YOU GUYS SHO MUCH! AKSBFKWPN)**_

* * *

 _ **Kage Kingdom;**_

* * *

Tetsuya had been through too much today he just wanted to go home, see his beloved mother and father, enjoy tonight and try to forget this day.

"Good evening young master. Your parents had prepared a very special meal for you tonight."

The butler that had taken care of Kuroko since birth greeted him with a deep bow, to welcome his master back home.

"Good evening, Takano-san. What's the occasion may I ask?"

Kuroko cracked the most realistic smile he could.

"How many times must I tell you there's no to be so formal!"

Takano laughed.

"And about the occasion, you would ask them yourself, young master!"

With that the grey-haired butler opened the doors of the dining room.

"Welcome home my son!" The queen ran towards her offspring and have him a tight hug.

Kuroko, patted the woman's hand to signify his acknowledgement.

"Good evening Mother, Father. What is the occasion may I ask?"

"Everyday is a celebration _my_ son! Come sit next to your father."

Even though joyous air filled the room, the teal male could not help but to feel that something was off about his parents, but he just could not put a finger on it.

His mother led both of them to their seats and when they reached, they begun piling up food on their son's plate.

"Eat more, Tetsuya! Your diet is already lacking nutritional value!"

"Your so skinny Tet-Chan! Eat more!"

Kuroko could not help but to slightly grin at their care and concern.

"I know, I know. Thanks for your concern, you guys sound a lot like..."

He stopped all of a sudden and his smile faded from his face.

"... _Akashi-kun_...and ... _Kise-kun_."

Then there was a dead silence filling the dining room, before Kuroko decided that he should break it, feeling guilty.

"Father, Mother, today...Hanamiya-San and I _spoke_..."

All of a sudden the sounds of chewing had stopped,

"W...What about him?" The king looked slightly fazed.

"Well since tomorrow is the day you have to select your partner..."

And both his parents had wished that those words had never come out of Kuroko's mouth, since they had decided to deny the truth. Especially when they still knew that they could never run from it.

Those words. They drew the king and the queen further away from reality, they wanted to grab their son and lock him up in his room and never let anyone touch him.

Those words. It made the king full of extreme guilt. He had to tell Kuroko but yet, he was scared.

"...Now that I think about it, I shouldn't. I'd prefer to stay with my beloved parents."

But something unexpected for Kuroko happened. He thought that they would put on a disapproving face at first and later start to warm up to his idea, but instead, they looked... shocked and their eyes were full of guilt and grief.

"Tet-Chan... your father... h...he did something. It was extremely stupid and greedy of him but, we can't turn back tim-"

She choked on her words and warm, salty liquid flowed given her face as she clutched her mouth and kept her head down to avoid her shameful face to be seen.

Tetsuya was bewildered just when he thought he could bring this horrible day to an end with his loved ones, more horrible things happened.

Yes. He wanted to cry he wanted to cry so badly but no tears came out. This fee long made him all numb inside, it made him feel... it made him feel... empty.

"Tetsuya... i'm sorry... I really am. It's my fault. It's daddy's fault." He hit himself hard many times. And that was the first time Kuroko saw his Father cry.

"Tetsuya?" He desperately hugged Kuroko, since he got no response from his son.

"Stop it," he slapped his father's arms away, causing his father to pull away in astonishment. "I need some air."

He walked away emotionlessly.

His parents had never seen him so cold and rude before. Yet, it did not feel as if he hated him.

However, they sat still in great regret.

* * *

"Tetsuya. I told you that they _Didn't care_."

A voice from behind Kuroko spoke.

 _"Heol_! Hanamiya-San! When did..."

"I am here because i'm worried for you. My father just told me the news..." he acted as if he was sorrowful for Kuroko.

"I immediately ran here to meet you Tetsuya. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Kuroko opened his mouth to reply but nothing but a dry cough escapes his mouth. A really painful one.

"Tetsuya! Quickly drink some water."

Hanamiya shoved the nozzle of a odd-shaped bottle into his mouth. Usually, he'd immediately question the suspicious-looking bottle. But his throat hurted too much to care.

The liquid was black. And it was _definitely_ not water.

It had a bad taste to it. It made him feel all numb inside. It made him feel dizzy like the world was spinning round and round and he just couldn't stand anymore.

Those loving figures that once surrounded him turned into black shadows which looked very much frightening to Tetsuya. He didn't know who they were he only knew one person, the only person which loved and cared for him.

That person was none other than the 'ever-caring' Hanamiya Makoto, whom smirked at his devious plan that was working perfectly.

He let his lover fall to his arms and got ready to leave the land of Kage... for now.

Coming of Age Day ; Touou.

* * *

"Aomine-sama! My Lord!"

A cloddish figure lumbered ungracefully into the dimly lit room.

"The ceremony is in 5 minute's time, why are you still sitting on the chair with such a dazed expression?"

Sakurai, the apologetic butler asked foolishly, obviously oblivious to the type of aura emitting from the prince's body.

"Ouji-sama?"

No response.

"Ouji-sama?!"

"..."

"Ouji-sama!"

"What is it Sakurai? What is so VERY important that you have to tell me at this moment?!"

'First Tetsu, now him! What is it that you want me to do to stop all these annoying situations?'

Sakurai flinched from the sudden outburst from the once silent Prince.

"Go...gomenasai!"

He burst into tears,

"All I wanted to say is that you're missing you 'Coming of Age' celebration and- "

"I'm not going."

"But-"

"There's no point in going to these stupid rituals."

"But!-"

* * *

 _ **Kajio**_

* * *

"Kurokocchi... I know that you have been hanging out with Aominecchi so much and probably I'm the most distant from you in the bunch, but! You need someone that loves you and cares for you every single step you go and guide you in your difficulties, so if you accept me I bet you I'll be a better leader than Akashicchi! So, would you be my fiancee?"

"Too bold and cheesy. Try another one."

Kasamatsu, Kise's closest butler bluntly commented at the blonde rehearsing in front of the mirror.

"Isn't that the way? Boldly, to grab their attention and cheesy, touch their hearts..."

He pointed out dramatically.

"Your supposed to make your fiancee feel loved. Not violated... idiot."

"So mean Kasamatsu!"

The blonde faked his tears.

"Ouji-sama!"

"Ne, Moriyama...?"

"The ceremony has begun."

"Is that so? Time to put my skills of picking up to use."

"About that..."

* * *

 _ **Touou, Kaijo, Rakuzan, Yosen , Shutoku**_

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya... the son of Kage Kingdom. Has already chosen his fiance to be Hanamiya Makoto of Kirisaki Daiichi."

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"Makoto?!"

"Kuro-chin!"

"Nanodayo?!"

Five figures of the same thought d  
ashed out to join the celebration, only to be greeted by a certain couple placing a ring on each other's fingers to signify bond.

* * *

They reacted to instinct and ran up to the podium where the bonding process was taking place.

But Aomine reached faster than the rest and yanked the shoulder of the teal boy, causing him to drop the ring on the ground.

"Heol!"  
Gasps from all around them could be heard it came from the crowd of ordinary citizens who where either jealous of or they admired the couple, and the other 4 kings looking at them from in the audience.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" The panther-like man growled at the boy in the veil.

"Please do not interrupt this process. It's highly inauspicious to do so."

"Who cares? This man is a fraud!"

He pointed to Hanamiya.

The other kings walked up on stage and agreed with Daiki.

"He is a fake! How can Kurokocchi choose an obnoxious man like... _you_."

He stared at Hanamiya in disgust.

"You are coming with us, Tetsuya. This man is dangerous."

Akashi reached out to grab Kuroko's hand but it got slapped away by a certain raven haired man with unkempt hair.

"I'm sorry but this is a disruption," he smirked, "Lets settle this inside. Could we? Away from the eyes."

"Yes, yes of course." The judge hurriedly agreed before this complication would spark any riots between the citizens in the crowd.

When they got inside, preparing to see the judge, they had to wait for another 15 minutes to let the judges discuss about...things...

"Kuroko. I think we deserve an explanation to what is going on."  
Midorima glared at the boy.

"..."

"Why would you want to get engaged with someone so notorious? And known for the most uncanny things?"

"..."

"Tetsu. Answer us!"

As if talking to strangers, Kuroko stayed silent and looked around, but since he was covered in a veil, nobody could see his eyes maneuvering around.

"Because he wants to, and that is the answer you will get."

Hanamiya shoved the 5 stubborn individuals out of the way as they made their way into the judgement room.

"I can't take this! I need an explanation!"

Daiki yanked Kuroko's hand out of Makoto's grip.

"Daiki..."

Makoto growled.

"Wh-"

"Excuse me your majesties. It is time. However, Kuroko Ouji-sama cannot come along."

A butler awkwardly called out to them, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Of course," Akashi agreed, "Daiki behave yourself."

Hearing that, the tan male let go of the phantom-like boy and made sure he gave a good, strong glare towards Hanamiya and walked into the room.

"We have the results and this is what we have deciphered. Your highnesses."

They placed a few pieces of paper in front of them.

"As you can see, your highnesses. the paperwork had already been done and they had already made their engagement vows. So, I don't see any fraud coming from Hanamiya-sama."

"Well? Look harder!" Aomine got worked up.

"Daiki." Akashi warned, "I see. But, you see Tetsuya, has never gotten intimate with Makoto. And Makoto is always coming up with dirty tricks. So is there anyway to prove this?"

"Well it's either brains or brawn, Your highness. In a week's time you fail to get the proper evidence to prove that Hanamiya-sama is guilty of a fraud, you have no other choice but to fight, in order to win over your supposedly fiancee."

"Fight? I can do it with my eyes closed." Aomine said smugly.

"Hold your tongue. You are not the only one who never lost a duel before. Besides, finding evidence for a fraud that had never happened would be impossible. _Baaaka._ "

"Are you asking for a fight now?!"

He drew his sword.

In response, Hanamiya easily took it out but before any bloodshed could happen,

"Ano... Hanamiya-San? I think it's getting late we should really be heading back." An angelic voice spoke from behind everyone.

"Kurokocchi?! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Great! Tetsu! You have come to witness our fight! Who do you think would win?"

Aomine did not give any time for anyone to respond to his or Kise's comment and pulled Kuroko by the arm.

Confused, Kuroko pulled away, leaving Aomine confused.

"Look I know you are mad about what happened the other day... but this isn't you! I bet this bastard brainwashed you or something! Are you avoiding eyes with me?! What do you do to him Hanamiya bastard!"

 _"Baaaka."_

Makoto stuck his tongue out to all 5 kings.

They thought he was trying to mock them at first so a certain red-haired male got ready a pair of scissors, but what escaped from the teal boy's lips made them feel like they were the ones, instead getting stabbed in the heart by it.

"Hanamiya-San? Who are these people?"

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Phew! It's finished! Feel free to leave me a review they might give me boosters to write more! )**_


End file.
